Kiss Me Please
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: cinta itu sulit sekali ditebak. begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. special fict for SasuNaru Day. Mugi datang untuk meramaikan SasuNaru Day


**Danger "YAOI"**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**OOC, OC, TYPO, EYD, DAN GAJE. Jadi kalau tidak suka silahkan keluar**

**SEPECIAL FICT FOR SASUNARU DAY**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**-KISS ME PLEASE-**

UNIVERSITY KONOHA. Salah satu kampus dari berpuluh-puluh kampus di kota Konoha. Satu-satunya kampus yang mempunyai falkultas keguruan di kota Konoha. Universitas ini memiliki 10 ruangan mengajar, satu ruang dosen, aulah, dan lab computer. Selain itu kampus ini juga memiliki lapangan yang lumayan luas. Walaupun terlihat kecil, kampus ini mempunyai mahasiswa yang lumayan banyak, karna peminatnya sangat banyak. oleh karna itu, mahasiswa di kampus ini harus bergantian memakai ruangan mengajar karna fasilitas yang belum memadai.

Naruto Uzumaki, pria yang memiliki mata biru dan rambut berwarna keemasan, dan tak lupa dengan tiga pasang garis yang menyitari pipi tan yang eksotis itu. pria yang baru kita sebut tadi adalah salah satu penghuni kampus ini. Anak laki-laki yang berumur 18 tahun ini sedang berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung riang melewati koridor kampus. Sesekali dia melempar-lemparkan kunci motornya ke atas kemudian menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Woi….Naruto!"

"Kiba…hai bro…"

Inuzuka Kiba, pria yang memiliki tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya. Dia anak yang sangat mencintai hewan peliharaan khususnya anjing. Pria pencinta anjing ini adalah teman Naruto semenjak SMA.

Kiba segera menyusul Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hari ini ada dosen gak?"

"entahlah."

"Aku rasa ada.."

"Hahaha, kau tahu sendiri kalau Kakashi sensei mana mungkin tak datang."

"Hmm, benar juga. Guru mesum itu 'kan selalu datang."

"Oh iya Kiba? Shikamaru mana?"

Naruto melihat kesamping Kiba, dia baru ingat kalau Shikamaru tidak ada. Biasanya kalau ada Kiba pasti ada Shikamaru. Tapi hari ini Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat anak jenius pemalas itu.

"Entahlah, tadi aku sudah menjemputnya kerumah. Tapi kata ibunya dia sudah pergi."

"Apa dia menjemput pacar barunya?" ledek Naruto, Kiba hanya melihat Naruto horror

"Kalau sampai dia selingkuh, aku pastikan kalau anjing-anjing peliharaanku akan menggigit bokongnya." Seru Kiba marah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli. Dia tahu betul hubungan Kiba dan Shikamaru, karna apapun itu, mereka adalah teman baik. Kiba adalah uke Shikamaru, hubungan mereka terjadi karna sesuatu hal yang sangat memalukan bagi Kiba.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei Shikamaru bisakah kau jangan tidur terus" seru Kiba

"…"

yang di tegur tidak menjawab sama sekali, malah semakin mengeraskan dengkurannya. Kiba mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk di samping Shikamaru, Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat wajah manis Shikamaru saat tidur.

'tak salah aku menyukainya' batin kiba

"Shika…bangunlah." Kiba berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru untuk membangunkannya

"…"

"Sial," gerutuk Kiba, timbul ide jahil di kepalanya saat itu, dia paling malas kalau selalu dicuekin seperti ini "Shika…Kakashi sensei datang!"

"…"

"OIII SHIKA…..AYO BANGUN… KAU TIDAK TAHU YA INI 'KAN KAMPUS BUKAN KAMAR TIDURMU" kali ini kiba berteriak di depan telinga sang rambut nanas

"…"

"Astaga…bagaimana bisa dia tak bangun, apa aku kurang keras berteriak?, ayolah Shika..bangun..aku tak ada teman bicara nih!"  
"…"

"OIII SHIKAMARU YANG PEMALAS…AKU SUNGGUH MENYESAL BISA MENYUKAI PRIA YANG SEPERTIMU, PEMA-" Kiba segera menutup mulutnya, dia tahu betul apa yang baru saja dia kata'kan. Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu langsung menatap Kiba.

'apa yang baru aku katakana?' batin kiba

Akhirnya usaha Kiba berhasil. Shikamaru segera membuka matanya, mendapatkan Kiba yang berwajah merah karna malu.

"Kau menembakku?" ujar Shikamaru polos.

"Ti..Tidak." elak Kiba

"Ya aku terima.." Kiba terdiam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan

"Apa?"

Shikamaru kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengan-lengannya

"Jangan ribut my uke.. kalau kau minta cium, nanti setelah aku selesai tidur, aku masih mengantuk Kiba kun!"

Semenjak itu mereka resmi menjadi pasangan seme dan uke.

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

Naruto tertawa geli saat mengingat hal itu, karna dia sendiri saat itu juga menyaksikan LIVE peristiwa memalukan dihidup teman kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya kiba, yang binggung melihat Naruto tertawa sendiri

"Tidak."

"Gaara…." Kiba berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan kearah pemuda berambut merah yang mempunyai tato 'Ai' di jidatnya. Yang dipanggil hanya diam, menunggu kedua temannya itu menghampirinya.

"Hai Gaara.."

"Hai Naru…" Naruto melihat kesebelah Gaara, dia melihat seniornya Hiyuga Neji sedang menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Wahhh, kapan jadiannya?" Tanya Kiba

"Baru.." jawab Gaara singkat

"Gaara, aku pergi dulu ya.." Neji berjalan meninggalkan Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba setelah berpamitan dengan ukenya dan kedua teman Gaara.

"Sasuke….." Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba langsung melihat kearah suara itu. Gaara melihat si temenya mengejar laki-laki yang seumuran Neji. Laki-laki itu berjalan angkuh dengan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi, rambut pantat bebek dan mata onyx pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke, dia juga salah satu mahasiswa di kampus ini, wajah yang tampan, otak yang pintar dan kekayaan yang berlimpah, siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda angkuh dan arogan satu ini. Kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, adalah direktur perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, penyumbang dana terbesar di kampus kecil ini. Walaupun terkesan sempurna, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang membangga-bangga'kan kelebihannya. Terbukti, dengan masuknya dia ke kampus kecil di Kota yang lumayan besar seperti kota Konoha.

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"apa kabar tuan muda Uchiha, masih ingat dengan kampus ini?" Tanya Neji yang sekarang sudah berjalan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto melihat pemuda itu, menatap tepat dimata onyx nya, pemuda itu juga menatap tajam kearah Naruto, dia terus berjalan mendekati tiga pemuda yang juga menatapnya bersamaan, Sasuke melewati Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara menuju ruangan C.

"dia itu menyebalkan ya?" ujar kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan Gaara

"Hahaha…" Naruto hanya tertawa garing

"Kalau tidak salah, dia juga senior kita di SMA 'kan?"

"Kau benar Gaara, dan kalau tidak salah lagi, Neji itu juga senior kita kan? Mereka berdua itu teman dekat waktu SMA, sama seperti kita" jelas kiba

"Apa Sasuke akan masuk lagi ke ruangan kita?"

"Dia kan tidak lulus dimata kuliah Kakashi sensei, mungkin saja Gaara."

"Aku dengar dia itu pintar, kenapa dia bisa tak lulus?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, Kiba dan Gaara melihat Naruto bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu orang yang seenaknya saja, kadang kulia, kadang tidak. Kau 'kan tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Kakashi sensei, dia itu orang yang sangat tegas. Walau Uchiha satu itu adalah penyalur dana terbesar dikampus kita, bagi Kakashi sensei, mahasiswa tetap mahasiswa, tidak ada bedanya. Mungkin karna kelakuannya yang arogan dan seenaknya makanya Kakashi sensei tak mau melulus'kannya." Jelas Kiba, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, ayo kita ke kelas."

Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara berjalan menuju ke ruangan mereka.

**-KISS ME PLEASE-**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku dan kedua temanku berjalan memasuki kelasku. Ribut! Yah, semua kelas pasti ribut, sejenak aku melihat pemandangan di sekitar ruangan itu. mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di paling pojok, dia menatapku, aku pun menatapnya. Uchiha Sasuke, dia terus menatapku, aku jadi salah tingkah. Aku melihat disekitarku, mungkin saja dia menatap seorang perempuan cantik yang berdiri disebelahku. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang disebelahku, hanya aku. Bahkan Kiba dan Gaara pun sudah tak berada disampingku, aku mencari mereka berdua, Kiba yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang sedang bermain-main dengan ponselnya, sekarang aku tahu betul kalau aku lah yang ditatapnya.

"Sasuke senpai, kau melihat siapa?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tidak sama sekali memperhatikan pembicaraanya

"Sasuke senpai, kenapa melihat keluar? Kami'kan ada disini." Ujar Ino

"Iya nih..kami kok dicuekin.." kali ini Karin yang bergelantungan manja di lengan Sasuke

Mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelasku, gerombolan gadis-gadis pemuja Sasuke, bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang memuja Sasuke, tapi juga para gadis-gadis di kelas ini dan seluruh gadis di kampus ini bahkan memuja pemuda itu. sebenarnya aku iri dengan dia, dia yang mempunyai segalanya, tapi yang masih aku pikirkan, kenapa dia selalu menolak pernyataan cinta perempuan kampus ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia mempunyai pacar di kampus luar kampus ini. Ah sudahlah, aku tak perduli. Aku berjalan masuk, mengambil salah satu bangku kosong yang tepat berada di samping Sakura. Mata onyx itu tak perna lepas menatapku, aku jadi risih. Dari pertama dia belajar bersama denganku di kelas ini, mata itu selalu menatapku. Oh iya, Sasuke itu seniorku. dia gagal di mata kulia Kakashi sensei. setiap pelajaran Kakasih sensei dia harus mengulang lagi bersama teman-teman semesteranku, makanya saat ini dia berada disini, untuk mengulang, kebetulah hari ini pelajaran dosen mesum itu.

Aku menyeret Kursi ke arah Gaara, dan duduk disebelahnya. Aku hanya melihat Gaara sebentar dan tersenyum kearannya, kemudian membaringkan kepalaku ke meja yang menyambung langsung dengan kursi yang aku dudukin, pikiranku melayang. Dan kemudian aku tertidur.

"…To…uto..Naruto…" seseorang membangunkanku dari mimpi indah ku

"Ngh..Gaara..ada apa?"

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

"Kakashi sensei mana?"

"Hari ini dia tak datang, kita disuruh mengerjakan tugas saja."

Aku segera menegakkan kepalaku, mengambil sebuah buku tulis dari tas ku

"Mana tugas nya?"

"Itu..lagi dicatat Sakura." Gaara menunjuk kearah papan tulis, benar katanya. Aku dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang menulis di papan tulis, menulis tugas dari Kakashi sensei. Aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat kebelakang, mencari pemuda yang suka duduk dipojok dan menatap langit. Aku menemukannya. Tapi saat ini dia sedang menulis apa yang ditulis Sakura, mata onyx itu menatap papan tulis dan buku berkali-kali secara bergantian, tangan berkulit putih itu menulis dengan cepat apa yang ditulis di depan. Dan aku juga melihat beberapa perempuan dari kelasku mengitari pemuda itu, dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas, seperti

"Sasuke senpai kau rajin sekali"

atau

"Sasuke senpai kau sangat tampan"

dan yang paling parah dengan blak-blakan mereka mengutara'kan perasaan mereka. Astaga…perempuan-perempuan itu mengerikan. Tapi Sasuke tak menanggapinya dia malah mengusir seluruh perempuan itu, dengan satu ucapan

"Kalian berisik, pergi sana, aku muak dengan kalian."

Dan itu membuat gerombolan perempuan itu bubar meninggalkan Sasuke dengan hati hancur karna di usir sang pujaan hati.

Aku menatapnya, melihat gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Mata yang menatap papan tulis itu menangkap mataku yang mengamatinya.

"sedang apa kau melihatku?" suara itu membuyarkan semua nya

"Si…sipa yang menatapmu?" elakku

"Dobe.."

"ap…apa! Apa yang kau bilang teme..?"

Dia tersenyum kearahku, perempuan-perempuan yang berada di sana langsung mimisan melihat senyum memukau dari sang Uchiha yang sangat langkah bahkan jarang sekali terjadi

"Aku seniormu, kau itu tidak sopan.."

"salah sendiri, siapa yang memanggilku dobe terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya, dia berdiri berjalan mendekatiku.

"ck, tak berguna." Ujarnya

"TEMEEEE BRENGSEK"

**NORMAL POV**

**-KISS ME PLEASE-**

**SASUKE POV**

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang mempunyai mata biru sebiru langit yang aku suka. Pemuda itu sudah menarik perhatianku semenjak kami pertama bertemu di SMA, pemuda yang bersemangat dan selalu ceria. Aku sengaja masuk ke kampus kecil ini karna aku tahu kalau pemuda itu mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang guru. Bisa dibilang aku masuk kesini karna mengikutinya, ah mungkin bisa dibilang dia yang mengikutiku. Entahlah siapa yang mengikuti siapa. Tapi yang jelas dia adalah adik kelasku.

Hari ini hari pertama dalam kehidupanku berbicara dengannya. Padahal aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA. Tapi kami sama sekali belum pernah berbicara walau satu katapun. Aku hanya sering menatap mata biru itu, menatapnya, menatap pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Entah sebab apa, setiap aku menatap pemuda itu jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. Apa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

"Teme…ini fotocopy punya mu.." aku menatap sumber suara yang mengejutkan ku itu. pemuda yang ku kagumi sedang berdiri disampingku.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya Cuma meng -Hn teme, ucapkan terima kasih napa."

"Apa perlu dobe sepertimu mendapatkan terima kasih dariku?" aku melihat muka si Naruto, mukannya memerah menahan amarah

"BRENGSEK, DASAR BAKA." akhirnya dia meledak juga. Dia mendengus kesal menatapku, aku balik menatapnya, tersirat kemarahan di mata biru yang ku sukai itu. dia berjalan meninggalkan-ku sambil terus mengomel.

"Hai Naruto.." aku melihat suara seorang perempuan menyapa Naruto, dia Haruno Sakura. Salah satu perempuan yang sering mengejar-ku, dan yang aku tahu Naruto menyukai perempuan itu.

"Sakura chan!"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, brengsek perempuan itu.

"Mau ikut kekantin? Aku ditinggal Ino dan Karin.."

"Bo…boleh.." Naruto langsung menggandeng Sakura. Saat pemuda itu menggandeng Sakura, dengan buru-buru aku menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Kau..pergi denganku!" perintahku, aku tahu mata biru itu menatapku tajam, dia melihat-ku geram dan aku juga tahu kalau dia sedang mengutukku di dalam hati karna mengganggu pendekatannya dengan Sakura.

"hei…apa-apaan kau teme.."

"bagaimana kau mau pergi denganku?"

"I..iya.."jawab perempuan itu malu-malu.

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini Sasuke sedang berbaring di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Dengan menggunakan lengannya menggantikan sebagai bantal. Pemuda itu menatap langit yang luas dihadapannya. Saat ini pemuda itu sedang membolos untuk tidak masuk kulia, apa lagi dosen yang mengajar dikelasnya hari ini adalah Asuma sensei. Dosen matimatika menyebalkan. Sebenarnya pelajaran di kampus itu sangat mudah untuknya, makanya dia selalu merasa bosan jika harus berjam-jam memandangi dan memplototin pelajaran yang sudah diluar kepalannya itu. dan satu lagi, dosen-dosen dikampus itu adalah dosen-dosen yang selalu mencari muka didepan kakaknya. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuannya, kakaknya lah yang membiayai semua kehidupannya. Dari semua dosen yang ada, hanya satu dosen yang sangat dia suka, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, dosen Kimia yang sangat tegas dan tak perna membedakan mahasiswa. Dan dosen itu lah satu-satunya yang berani tidak meluluskannya di mata kulianya, dan itu membuat dia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto, karna dia harus mengulang setahun lagi.

"Naruto.." tanpa sadar Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu. dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang membelai pipi putihnya.

"Huaahh indahnya." Sasuke membuka matanya, mendudukan tubuhnya sebentar, melihat kearah seseorang yang sudah mengganggu kedamainnya

"Kau!" mata onyx itu membulat

"Sasuke senpai?"

"Dobe.."

"Teme.."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah.."

"Sedang apa kau di sini teme?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau bolos kulia ya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ano…tadi aku diusir Kurinai Sensei..hehehe.."

"Hn, dobe!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe, teme..!"  
"Kau sendiri kenapa memanggilku teme?"

"Karna kau memanggilku dobe."

"Terus kenapa kau disini?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau aku di usir Kurinai sensei."

"Hn.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya memandang Naruto, sekilas terlihat senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Naruto mendudukan diri disamping Sasuke, mata Sasuke masih mengamati pemuda itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini senpai teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto baru sadar kalau dari tadi Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu teme?"

"Karna kau sangat manis."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Jarak antara Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sangat dekat, nafas hangat Sasuke sekarang dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Men..menjauh dariku teme.."

"Dengar'kan aku dobe."

"Apa?" Naruto semakin panik saat Sasuke mulai mendekat kearahnya

"Aishiteru." Mata biru itu membelalak, otaknya memproses apa yang baru didengarnya

"Tap.." Naruto ingin memprotes, tapi tindakannya terhenti saat dirasakannya jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya

"Apa kau perna berciuman?"

"Ap…apa?"

"Jadi belum perna ya?"

"Bu…bukannya begitu."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, berbisik ke telingah Naruto

"Dobe, kiss me please..!" Naruto terdiam, benar-benar terdiam. Dia hanya duduk menatap mata Sasuke dengan mata Birunya

"Tap…hmp.." satu lagi hari dimana sang Uzumaki harus memotong apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Bibir pucat Sasuke menekan bibirnya lembut, dan lama-lama menjadi kasar. Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak mau membukanya, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mendorong seniornya itu, tapi entah mengapa hatinya dan tubuhnya menolak, dan sekarang malah jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Please dobe, open your mount..!" akhirnya Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Di bukanya bibir itu, membiarkan lidah sang Uchiha masuk ke dalamnya menyelusuri rongga pengecapnya. Sang Uchiha menyeringai senang. Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang memasukkan lidahnya, Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Dan hal itu berhasil.

-PLAK-

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus kearah pipi sang Uchiha, Sasuke menatap Naruto heran.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menyukaimu.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, dan kemudian dia meninggalkan Sasuke terdiam.

**-KISS ME PLEASE-**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke jarang sekali masuk kuliah. Memang Sasuke sering melakukannya. Tapi kali ini malah dia juga mulai membolos di pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Naruto semula sangat khwatir dengan itu, dia sangat takut kalau penyebab Sasuke jarang kuliah adalah kejadian waktu itu.

Hari ini Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Dia berjalan lemas kearah Gaara yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tapi mata biru itu langsung menangkap keberadaan sosok yang beberapa minggu ini tak dia lihat. Uchiha Sasuke

"Naruto…" teriak Kiba, sambil melambaikan tangan, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya menutup telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan suara Kiba. Sasuke melihat sekilas kearah pintu ruangan itu,saat Naruto ingin tersenyum kearahnya, dia langsung membuang muka.

**SASUKE POV**

Anak itu, sebenarnya aku sangat rindu sekali dengan wajahnya itu. tapi walau pun begitu aku sudah tahu kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan-ku.

"Sasuke senpai..mau makan dengan-ku tidak?" seorang Gadis berambut pink dengan malu-malu menyapaku.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat disukai Naruto. Mungkin dengan menerima ajakannya aku dapat membuat Naruto marah, dan dengan itu rasa suka pada Naruto dapat terhapus dengan cepat.

"Hn, baiklah." Aku berdiri, dan menggandeng tangan perempuan itu. walau sekilas aku dapat melihat ekspresi tak suka pada wajah Naruto. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka kalau aku mendekati gadis ini. Baguslah, berarti dengan begitu dia akan benar-benar membenciku.

"Sen…senpai…" Naruto memanggilku dengan sedikit terbatah-batah. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

**NARUTO POV**

Hari ini ada yang aneh dari Sasuke. Tumben sekali dia menerima ajakkan Sakura. Pada saat Sasuke menggandeng Sakura, ada perasaan aneh di dadaku, ada perasaan sesak. Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin memukul wajah si teme itu. apa lagi seharian ini dia sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor kampusku. Sepi, sangat sepi. Itu karna kampus sudah bubar beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku sesekali. Saat aku melewati labor computer aku melihat dengan jelas di samping labor itu Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berciuman. Saat itu juga aku ada perasaan kesal dihati-ku. Kenapa harus Sakura, kenapa bukan aku yang berada dihadapan Sasuke saat itu. aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku saat itu juga, bagaimana bisa aku berfikir seperti itu. apa aku menyukai Sasuke? Tapi aku sudah menyakiti hatinya. Apa perasaannya kemarin sudah berubah? Apa dia masih menyukai-ku? Apa dia membenci ku?. Oh kami-sama, kenapa perasaan ini datang.

"Naruto.." suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Sakura memandangku terkejut. Gawat..keberadaan ku diketahui.

"Sa…sakura?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau belum pulang?"

"aku baru menjemput buku-ku yang ketingglan di kelas. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Sakura, jaa…" aku segera meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku menatap mata onyx yang selalu menatapku itu tapi mata itu malah melihat kearah lain. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke tak perna mau menatap-ku, aku mohon Sasuke, tatap aku lagi…tolong lah. Tapi mata itu tetap tak mau menatapku.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya hari itu. itu Karna Neji mengajak mereka untuk berjalan-jalan memutari kota Konoha. Sebenarnya Neji hanya mengajak Gaara. Tapi Gaara malah mengajak temat-temannya Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga.

"Hari ini aku mau kerumah Sasuke sebentar ya, soalnya aku mau meminjam buku tugasnya." Ujar Neji. Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju.

Mobil sedan hitam itu langsung meluncur dengan cepat. Saat sampai di halaman sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Mungkin itu satu-satunya rumah yang terbesar di kota ini. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, kiba Dan Naruto segera keluar dari mobil Neji menuju pintu kayu besar dan segera memencet bel di rumah itu. tak lama kemudian muncul seorang perempuan dengan rambut dicepol dua menggunakan pakaiaan pelayan tersenyum ramah.

"Tuan Neji..mau mencari tuan Sasuke ya? Ayo silahkan masuk, tuan Sasuke sedang berada dikamarnya." Sang pelayan segera mempersilahkan Neji masuk, dan diikuti Gaara CS.

"Terima kasih tenten, kalau begitu aku langsung kekamar Sasuke."

Neji segera menuju kamar Sasuke termasuk Gaara, Shikamaru, kiba Dan Naruto. Dia segera memutar kenop pintu itu. dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang asik dengan komputernya. Dan Sakura yang sedang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hai Sas…." Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Neji membawa beberapa orang yang mengekor di belakannya. Tapi ada seseorang yang membuat mata onyx itu membulat ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda pirang manis menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" ucap Sasuke

"Mau mengambil buku yang kau janjikan kemarin."

Sasuke berjalan kearah meja belajarnya, melempar sebuah buku kearah Neji. Neji langsung menangkapnya" Siapa dia?" Tanya Neji saat mata tanpa pupilnya menangkap sesosok perempuan menangis di tempat tidur Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu malah berlari meninggalkan seluruh orang diruangan itu.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan mu teme?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, dan menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu diikuti Sasuke yang mengekorinya. Hanya mereka berdua. Naruto membawa Sasuke kehalaman depan rumah Uchiha.

"Sedang apa kau dengan Sakura berdua dikamar?"

"…" tak ada jawaban

"Jawab aku teme?"

"…" masih tak ada jawaban

"KENAPA KAU DIAM?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada-ku? Tenang saja Sakura mu itu tak aku apa-apakan." Akhirnya pemuda emo itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik segera meninggalkan Naruto, baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi! Aku belum selesai bicara teme." Mata onyx itu membulat, ketika dia merasakan Naruto memeluknya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku tak cemburu pada mu teme, tapi aku cemburu pada Sakura yang merebut Sasuke dari-ku,' Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke, sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Mata biru itu menatap mata onyx dengan kasih sayang. Saat Naruto memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Sasuke, Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa teme?"

"Bukannya kau sudah menolakku."

"Tap..tapi…?"

"Sudahlah dobe, kalau kau melakukan ini karna kasihan pada ku, aku tak mau dobe.."

"Bukan…bukan karna itu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sasuke, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Please…Aishiteru teme… kiss me please. Tunjukan kalau kau itu benar-benar mencintaiku Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan kemarin itu hanya leluconmu saja..?" kali ini Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, sekaligus menangis dipelukan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya melihat pemuda itu sendu

"Dobe.."

"…" tak ada jawaban, yang dipanggil masih sibuk menangis

"Aishiteru too dobe…"

Naruto mendongak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Dan itu sukses membuat pipi tan bergaris tiga pasang itu bersemu merah. Sasuke berlahan-lahan mendekat mencoba melihat mata biru itu lebih dekat.

"Please kiss me teme…" ucapan Naruto berhenti disaan Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman manisnya kerah bibir sang uzumaki. 'Tenang' hanya itu yang dirasakan Naruto, dia sangat tenang dengan ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Wkwkwkwkwk, gomen mina kalau endingnya gaje gini. Tapi fict ini saya buat di detik-detik SasuNaru day sekaligus tugas menumpuk dari dosen dan detik-detik ujian semester Huuueekkk….. menyebalkan *teriak frustasi*. Walau fict saya gak bagus-bagus amat, saya hanya mencoba meramaikan SasuNaru Day. MasaK hari jadi my favorit pair yaoi SasuNaru gak dirayain *peluk Sasuke, Naruto* -digampar SasuNaru FC-. Kelihatannya fict ini terlalu panjang, semoga gak bosan baca fict-fict 'Mugi' ^^

Yooooo, mina-san.. tolong review…..kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Ingat! Yang membangun. Bukan menjatuhkan.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
